fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Kamen Rider: Double Detective
Kamen Rider: Double Detective is an American adaption of the Japanese tokusatsu series Kamen Rider Double, the twentieth installment of the Kamen Rider Series. Sypnosis In the streets of Windy City, mutant criminals known as Dopants are trying to over. Luckily, a young detective known as Simon Holmes has found a way to get rid of these monsters. He meets Charlie, a boy who's also his identical (but not related) twin. These two boys use special USB flash drives called Gaia Memories to become Kamen Rider: Double Detective. Characters Riders Allies *Gwen Lee Kamen Riders Villains : Main article: Dopants *'Dopants' **'Dracula Dopant' **'General Dopant' **'Commander Dopant' **'Knight Dopant' **'Magma Dopant' **'T-Rex Dopant' **'Money Dopant' **'Anomalocaris Dopant' **'Cockroach Dopant' **'Sweets Dopant' **'Virus Dopant' **'Violence Dopant' **'Arms Dopant' **'Bird Dopant' **'IceAge Dopant' **'Triceratops Dopant' **'Liar Dopant' **'Puppeteer Dopant' **'Nightmare Dopant' **'Beast Dopant' **'Zone Dopant' **'Yesterday Dopant' **'Quetzalcoatlus Dopant' **'Hopper Dopant' **'Gene Dopant' **'Jewel Dopant' **'Old Dopant' **'Masquerade Dopants' **'Eye Dopant' **'T2 Dopants' **'Energy Dopant' **'Death/Dummy Dopant' *NEVER Arsenal Weapons *'Double Driver' - Kamen Rider Double Detective's transformation belt, a second generation Memory Driver developed for the user to link with Charlie to access his abilities, & the successor of the Lost Driver in terms of belt design. Unlike earlier models, the Double Driver uses two Gaia Memories at once for even more power for the user. There is only one, physical, Double Driver, but when Simon places it on him, another Double Driver manifests itself onto Charlie. By inserting the Gaia Memories into the respective Memory Slots on their belt buckles, Simon & Charlie can transform into Double Detective. The Left Slot holds Simon's Gaia Memories & the Right Slot holds Charlie's. When Charlie puts a Gaia Memory into the Right Slot, he undergoes Soul Forward, sending his soul to Simon to transform both of them into Kamen Rider Double Detective. Another slot on the right side of the Double Driver is called the Maximum Slot. When a Memory is placed in the Maximum Slot, Double Detective can use a Maximum Drive finisher attack. This specific slot is used for the Joker Memory to execute either the Joker Extreme (CycloneJoker), Joker Grenade (HeatJoker), or Joker Strange (LunaJoker) Maximum Drives. In other forms, it can be used to insert the right half's Memory, allowing for a Twin Maximum attack, but this is immensely dangerous due to the strain it puts on Simon's body. During the final battle with the Utopia Dopant, Double Detective CycloneJokerXtreme places the Prism Memory in the Maximum Slot to execute the Double Prism Xtreme Maximum Drive. As long as the Double Driver is worn by both Simon & Charlie, they can telepathically communicate with each other provided that both of them are conscious outside the transformation to Double Detective. *'Metal Shaft' - An extendable bo used when Double Detective assumes any form that uses the Metal Memory. When the Metal Memory is placed in the Maximum Slot on the Metal Shaft, Double Detective is able to execute either the Metal Branding (HeatMetal), Metal Twister (CycloneMetal), or Metal Illusion (LunaMetal) Maximum Drives. The Metal Shaft attaches to the back of the Metal half of a Double Detective formation. When used in conjunction with the Stag Phone while in CycloneMetal, its finishing attack is the Metal Stag Break. *'Trigger Magnum' - A firearm used when Double Detective assumes any form that uses the Trigger Memory. When the Trigger Memory is placed in the Maximum Slot on the Trigger Magnum, it shifts from Normal Mode to Maximum Mode to enable either the Trigger Full Burst (LunaTrigger), Trigger Explosion (HeatTrigger) or Trigger Aerobuster (CycloneTrigger) Maximum Drives. The Trigger Magnum attaches to the chest of the Trigger half of a Double Detective formation. When used in conjunction with the Stag Phone while in LunaTrigger, its finishing attack is the Trigger Stag Burst. When used in conjunction with the Bat Shot while in CycloneTrigger, its finishing attack is the Trigger Bat Shooting. *'Prism Bicker' - A special weapon that Kamen Rider Double Detective uses as CycloneJokerXtreme. It can separate into the Prism Sword & Bicker Shield. The Prism Sword has the ability to neutralize the regenerative abilities of Dopants, though ClayDoll is an exception after using the Gaia Progressor on herself. After inserting the Prism Memory into the Prism Sword & by pressing the Maximum Starter button on its hilt, the Prism Break Maximum Drive is initiated, either through an energized slash or a wave of energy. Through the Prism Memory's ability to link Charlie's three elemental Gaia Memories with the Joker Memory, the Prism Bicker allows CycloneJokerXtreme to perform two quadruple power Maximum Drives: the Bicker Charge Break sword & shield charged slash & the Bicker Finallusion laser blast. A variation of the Bicker Charge Break turns the Bicker Shield into a whirling disc of energy which Double Detective can ride like a surfboard, allowing him to perform the Maximum Drive against an airborne foe. A variation of Bicker Finallusion in which the Metal Memory is used in place of the Joker Memory creates a strong energy shield capable of withstanding a wide-area devastation attack from ClayDoll Xtreme. The Prism Bicker has a larger cousin, the X-Bicker, which is a weapon designed to utilize the linked Maximum Drives of all 26 T2 Gaia Memories. Using Charlie as an amplifier, it projects a wave of energy which can convert an entire city's population into Necro-Overs. *'Lost Driver' - It is a Second Generation Memory Driver and its design is the same as the Double Driver except it has one Memory Slot to insert a Gaia Memory. The Skull Lost Driver was given to Allen Holmes by Shroud to aid him in his battle against Muesum. It is unclear what happened to the Skull Lost Driver after Allen's death, however at least two Lost Drivers were shown to be in the possession of the CRAVER organisation leader, Hayden Dawson, which he took from Finn of Foundation X, and Simon Holmes respectively. *Accel Driver - It is a Third Generation Memory Driver and was the fourth to be built and appear in the series. Unlike the previous three Memory Driver belts that were manfactured by the museum corporation, the Accel Diver, as well as its weapon and Gaia Memory. Memory Gadgets The Memory Gadgets are items powered by artificial Gaia Memories called Giji Memories ("Pseudo Memories") that allow them to switch between their Gadget Mode & their Live Mode. The Gadgets can in turn be attached to Double Detective's weapons to provide a boost. The Cyclone, Luna, & Heat Memories can also be inserted into a Memory Gadget, activating a Maximum Drive. *'Stag Phone' - A cellular phone that switches between Cell Phone Mode & Stag Mode with the use of the Stag Memory. When in Cell Phone Mode, it allows Double Detective to summon & control the HardBoilder & the RevolGarry. At least two Stag Phones exist, serving as Simon's & Charlie's personal cellular phones. The Stag Phone also has a Maximum Drive for the Heat Memory, engulfing it in flames. When attached to the Trigger Magnum, it allows Double Detective to perform the Trigger Stag Burst Maximum Drive, crushing the Dopant between two pincer-like energy projections shot from the Trigger Magnum. When attached to the Metal Shaft, it allows Double Detective to perform the Metal Stag Break Maximum Drive, crushing the Dopant between two pincer-like energy projections emitted from the Metal Shaft. *'Spider Shock' - A G-Shock wrist watch that switches between Wrist Watch Mode & Spider Mode with the use of the Spider Memory. It has a grappling hook in Wrist Watch Mode. It can also shoot out trackers which can be tracked in Wrist Watch Mode. When attached to the Trigger Magnum, it allows Double Detective to fire out a net that can capture Dopants. When attached to the Metal Shaft, it allows Double Detective to shoot out a webbed string that restrains a Dopant. *'Bat Shot' - A digital camera that switches between Digicam Mode & Bat Mode with the use of the Bat Memory. A live video feed can be linked to the Stag Phone while in Bat Mode. Its flash can disorient others, & when attached to the Metal Shaft, a combination that Simon dubs the Sonic Shaft, it can emit sonic waves strong enough to shatter solid objects. The Bat Shot also has a Maximum Drive for the Luna Memory, allowing its flashes to reveal & stun any hidden targets in its vicinity. When attached to the Trigger Magnum, it allows Double Detective to perform the Trigger Bat Shooting Maximum Drive, locking onto the target through the Bat Shot & then firing a concentrated blast from the Trigger Magnum. *'Frog Pod' - A speaker that switches between Speaker Mode & Frog Mode with the use of the Frog Memory, which is similar to a MP3 Player that acts as a sound recorder. When the recording is played back, the Frog Pod can modulate the sound to be anyone's voice. Its primary uses are for audio recording & analysis. *'Denden Sensor' - A pair of night vision goggles that switches between Goggle Mode & Denden Mode with the use of the Denden Memory. Its primary ability is to detect changes in the light spectra & alert its user to targets invisible to the naked eye. It is also used as a surveillance device, being able to store 8 terabytes of information in its Giji Memory. Gaia Memories The Gaia Memories are mysterious USB flash drives imbued with the powers of the Earth itself. *'Cyclone Memory' - Also known as the Windy Memory, this Gaia Memory allows the user to move at fast speeds, controlling the very power of wind, becoming the Windy Warrior. When used, half of Kamen Rider Double Detective becomes the green Cyclonic Right Half. Forms using the Cyclone Memory possess a Windy Stabilizer, a silver scarf hanging from the neck. *'Joker Memory' - Also known as the Trump Card Memory, this Gaia Memory allows the user to increase fighting potential, becoming the Skill Warrior. When used, half of Kamen Rider Double Detective becomes the black Trumping Left Half. When the Joker Memory is placed in the Maximum Slot on the Double Driver, it allows Double Detective to split into two halves to deliver an elemental-powered Maximum Drive attack. *'Heat Memory' - Also known as the Hot Memory, this Gaia Memory empowers the user with the element of fire, becoming the Blazing Warrior. When used, half of Kamen Rider Double Detective becomes the red Heated Right Half. *'Metal Memory' - Also known as the Steel Memory or the Fighter Memory, this Gaia Memory empowers the user with great strength & magnified resistance to physical harm, becoming the Superpowered Warrior. When used, half of Kamen Rider Double Detective becomes the silver Fighting Left Half. When the Metal Memory is placed in the Maximum Slot on the Metal Shaft, it allows Double Detective to infuse the tips of the Metal Shaft with an elemental-powered Maximum Drive attack. *'Luna Memory' - Also known as the Illusion Memory, this Gaia Memory allows the user to cast illusions, stretching limbs, & bending gunshots, becoming the Mysterious Warrior. When used, half of Kamen Rider Double Detective becomes the gold Fantastical Right Half. *'Trigger Memory' - Also known as the Sniper Memory, this Gaia Memory turns the user into an expert marksman, becoming the Gun Warrior. When used, half of Kamen Rider Double Detective becomes the blue Sniping Left Half. When the Trigger Memory is placed in the Maximum Slot on the Trigger Magnum, it allows Double Detective to fire an elemental-powered Maximum Drive attack. *'Fang Memory' - Also known as the Fanged Memory, this is a special Gaia Memory that is solely created to protect Charlie by any means necessary, enabling him & Simon to transform into Kamen Rider Double Detective FangJoker. It can change between its Live Mode, which resembles a Dromaeosaurid, & its Memory Mode, the top of which resembles a dinosaur's head. When used, half of Kamen Rider Double Detective becomes the white Fanged Right Half, enabling Double Detective to fight like a berserker while altering the left half to match it in being animalistic in design. Being made to protect Charlie, the Fang Memory shows up whenever he is in danger. Unlike the normal transformations into Double Detective, this transformation is initiated by Charlie & the process causes Simon to fall comatose & transfer his mind until they revert back to normal. *'Xtreme Memory' - A special bird-like Gaia Memory that allows Kamen Rider Double Detective to become CycloneJokerXtreme by changing from Live Mode to Memory Mode in order to slide onto the Double Driver. The Xtreme Memory's powers come directly from the true Gaia Memory & are accessed through the Crystal Server on CycloneJokerXtreme. To initiate its Maximum Drive, the Double Xtreme Rider Kick, the Xtreme Memory is closed & then re-opened. A variation of the Double Xtreme, the Double Prism Xtreme, is where Double Detective inserts the Prism Memory in the Maximum Slot of the Double Driver before closing & re-opening the Xtreme Memory. *'Prism Memory' - The Gaia Memory for the Prism Bicker sword & shield. It serves as a storage for other Gaia Memory powers & links the power of four Maximum Drives into one. When placed in the Maximum Slot of the Double Driver, it allows Double Detective CycloneJokerXtreme to execute the Double Prism Xtreme Maximum Drive. Vehicles *'HardBoilder' - Designated the "MB1000RV", this motorcycle is Double Detective's personal Honda CBR1000RR motorcycle. Like Double Detective, the HardBoilder is black & green & is also able to change forms by swapping out the back half of the motorcycle after docking with the RevolGarry. *'HardTurbuler' - The first combination is the black & red HardTurbuler, which is a flying hovercraft-like vehicle. The HardTurbuler is often used by Double Detective when he is in HeatMetal form. The HardTurbuler is armed with Scramble Cutter guns. *'HardSplasher' - The other combination is the black & gold HardSplasher, a personal water craft-like vehicle. This is often used by Double Detective when he is in LunaTrigger form. The HardSplasher is armed with a torpedo launcher. The HardBoilder can also be put into Start Dash Mode to increase its speed. The Start Dash Mode components can be detached after deployment to slow down any chasing adversaries. *'HardMammother' - Kamen Rider Double Detective's mammoth-like giant mecha, piloting it when the front unit of the HardTurbuler docks into it. The HardMammother also has an Maximum Drive attack that is activated when the Heat Memory is inserted into the Maximum Slot on the Double Driver. Episodes Season 1 #Double the mystery - Two of windy city greatest detective help people's in needs, solve a mystery & stopping monster called Dopant. #Mystery before Time - Simon & Charlie to solve a mystery of a mysterious T-Rex appearing. #No pay,No game - The owner of the casino is macking people's luck's into bad luck, Charlie want to mack a bet with the owner for their Gaia memorys. #A girl & her Hero Father part 1 - A mysterious attack is amming at the opening of NASA station, a little girl thought that kamen rider is his father. #A girl & her Hero Father Part 2 - Simon felt guilty that little girl's mother was kidnapped & Charlie is researching what sea animal has has many teeth and found an Anomalocaris. #A girl & her Hero Father Part 3 - With detective can't find the thief they answer the decoy impersonator were's the they have the little girl. #Tornado Dance - A student boy from Windy High School ask them to solve case of him framed for ruing four days until the talent show start. #Stole Drives - As the stingey Cockroach stoling Kamen Rider's Gaia Memory's except Cyclone & Jocker Memory's, Simon is continuing solving the case until he found a love letter from a student is about to give to a great dancing girl then he found out who is ruing the talent propotion. #Gwen for Hire - Charlie need Gwen for a special job about mysterious disappearances of fathers & strange activities in Oliver's Mansion. #Sweet Victory - Gwen is very close on this case and she almost found out about the Sweet Dopant. #Haunted Car Part 1 - A Haunted car is passing though people, & gangsters and give them a mysterious pain that is un-curable. #Haunted Car Part 2 - The man told about tail about a car that once own to a mother and her daughter. Simon still have no idea who or what is controlling the glowing green car then Charlie found out that the car is not haunted it's being control by a Virus Dopant. #Haunted Car Part 3 - Gwen went to hospital & found the mother in coma and found her mind is the monster, that she wanted revenge for raning her over. #Violence is never the answer - Explosion are happen in Windy City and now the dopant is heading tored R.W. #Arms & Dangerous - Many robberys is attacking and stilling money, the robbers partner need the Double Detectives to stop him. Simon and Gwen fell into Arms trap and Charlie is the only one to escape. #Fang Memory - Charlie have 24 hours to meet the Robber as Arms Dopant & Charlie can't use the Fang Memory to help them, Simon told Gwen about the Fang Memory & he & Charlie first meat. #Face your Courage - Charlie know what to do he have to use the Fang Memory. #Spread your Wings - Simon meat his old friend Alice and she being attack by a Bird Dopant, Zeke.Jr. want to protect the city to so Charlie want him to decide. #Cool your Accl - Police officer Ace Simon want revenge on a Dopant who took his Family away, then he receve an Accl Driver and became Kamen Rider Accl. #Ace's Fight - A Trceratops Dopant is out revenging on Police man & burglars & Ace has a new a new recueter Alice and it turns out she been behind it all. #Now you see her - Charlie made Denden Sensor and saw a woman name Ellen who is invisible and she need them to find some one who made her invisible with a Gaia Memory. #Weather Or Not! - Ace found the person who took everything a way from him as Weather Dopant & turned Ellen invisible. #Big Fat Liar - A fashion gig came to Windy City and a Dopant is making the judges liar's. #The Haunted Doll - Gwen has been scared ever seince she took the bet into GraceWall old house & now she's being haunted by a doll that used to belong to May GraceWall, Ace believe her and found out it's not curse doll it's being control by Puppetteer Dopant. #Love the Doll - Adam Gracewall a.k.a. Puppetter Dopant wanted to see her daughter aging, then Mike Z hypnotize him and to control the Riders. #Worst Nightmare - A bunch of peoples need help to sleep but there's Nightmare Dopant make good dreams into bad dreams. #Xtream Part 1 - A Nasca-like beast is attacking everything and Charlie fell something wong with Double Driver and Gaia Memory then a mysterious woman have something very important to tell Charlie. # Xtream Part 2 - A mysterious woman told Charlie the danger & the truth he really is. Simon found Gaia Memory Zone and it belong to the merry couple who has the Beast Memory. Then Simon & Charlie gain a new kind of Power: Xtream. # Just Like Yesterday - Simon is under a spell that make him do the exact same things with Yesterday Dopant. # More Time - Mike Z create a powerful Gaia Memory to keep Double Detective okcupid while he a final showdown between Ace & him. A Mysterious woman gave him new power to defeat him. # Protection - Professor Al need protection from Hopper Dopant for exsposing Charlie's real name and memorys of his family. # Double Extream - Chris needed more so she stole a cell of Extream and hired someone to control Gene Dopant to make her into Extream power, Zoey have Michel to control the new Nasca memory. #Precious - A jewel Dopant is turning people into Diamonds. #To Old For This - Zeke Oliver gave his old partner to use Old Memory, Simon has became an old man then the Mysterious woman need Ace & Charlie to become Xtream. The Organization X show Jeb created T2 Gaia Memory and he need them in South America right a way. #Craving for Power - While the gang have a nice day off with no Dopants, but in South America theirs a goup of gangs Called Cravers who want the power of T2 Memorys but they have to get pass vic president also known as Eyes Dopant so their leader Hayden stole prototype Memory & Lost Driver and became Kamen Rider Etenal. #Memeory Hunt - Simon & Charlie battle with their old Dopants Violence & IceAge while Ace is dealing with Nasca & Weather until they the Gaia Memorys are different then Mysterious woman told them about T2 Memorys & the Gang of Cravers want all the power of Memorys. #Betrayal - The gang have almost found most of T2 Memorys then Simon & Charlie ran into some trouble with the CRAVERS have found their own Gaia Memory that are simler to Detectives and a mysterious Cyclone Dopant save them and need them to meet him at contruction center with T2 Memory. #Out Commission - Gwen think meeting cyclone Dopant is a trap. Simon, Charlie & Ace meat up to an evil Kamen Rider Hayden a.k.a. Kamen Rider Eternal and he shut down all Memorys except his own. He evan tricked Charlie that he is his brother and the Cyclone Dopant is Hayden's: Hailey, Hayden spread a message to Windy City that they have 24 hours to find one last memory until night fall or else Windy City is going down. #Confidence - WIth Windy City gone in mayhem Simon just don't know what to do, then he saw his father spirit Allen Holmes - Kamen Rider Skull gave the lost driver to use. Simon was attacked by Lola and Simon and found T2 Jocker and became Kamen Rider Jocker and defeated her. So Simon gather Ace & Gwen to the biggest battle. #Believe In - Simon & Hayden began the fight for their lives and Hayden use Zone Memorys and gain all Memory to power up Wind Memory to transform everyone into Dopants but Charlie manage to stop his plan, Simon and Charlie followed Hayden & Finn to the roof then Double Detective got some help from a Kamen Rider OOO & use power of the wind to become GoldXtream. #Taste of Victory - As the Detectives celebrate for saving Windy City they have been host on cooking coming to Windy City but there's Dopant who trying to sabotage. #Winner is - Simon can't figure out who's the dopant and why, Gwen try out cook something that her uncle made. Charlie just fiuge out who it is. #Worst Nightmare - Simon is have strange nightmare and simon found someone who knows he's real name: Alex Oliver. #Family reunion - Zeke show Alex the sore of Xtream that he just a spirit, Simon have to save Charlie or he'll disappear into the Oliver's Xtream. #Disappear - Gwen celebrate Charlie's return when Charlie is felling something strange happen to him. Oragazation X president Jeb is now plan strike back aginst kamen Riders, Charlie have to tell everyone & Simon that his disappearing. #Goodbye's - Simon is mad that Charlie have to disappear so Charlie gave something to remember him by. Charlie wanted to become his own Kamen Rider Cyclone and fight Jeb a.k.a. Utopia Dopant then became Xtream one final time. #Welcome Back Part 1 - It's been 2 months after Charlie left them & Orgazation X is giving out Gaia Memory to the baddes bad gangs who wanted the power. #Welcome back Part 2 - Simon decide to be alone because Charlie left him, Ace handle the case by taken out those memory but a new Dopant Energy is leading them. Charlie has return and simon so happy to see him aging. Category:Tokusatsu Adaptations Category:Kamen Riders Category:Action Shows Category:Action Category:TV Shows Category:American Kamen Rider Category:Double Detective Riders